What are you doing here?
by vkoisjustwhattheycallme
Summary: Quinn goes clubbing whit Brittana but came across a surprise...
1. Chapter 1

Sooo this is like my FIRST fanfiction EVER, so it would be a really nice detail for you to read and review, I aprreciete the corretions and sugentions you may have. Also i don't speak english so sorry for my mistakes wich are all mine a assure you.

And finally Glee doesn't belong to me...yet, being "yet" the key word.

If there ever was a billobard 200 of the mos uncomfortable, unbarable and other things starting wiht un- , this would probably be number one. The detail that only make it worst, was that _**she**_ have agree to it.

It was friday and the once HBIC Quinn Fabrey have nothing to do. No partys, no social go outs or whatever the hell do you want to call it. SHE. WAS. FUCKING. BORED. So why not going out whit the newly out lesbian power couple? The Unholly Trinity was together again, only that without the cheerios uniforms and the control over the masses, yet everyone was afriad of them.

Britanny and Santana have insist, because of Britanny, for the three of them to go out. "What the hell! what is the worst that could happend?" Quinn thought, not one of her brilliants moments. So that it was how now Quinn was standing _alone_ in a gay club( have i mention that it was a GAY CLUB?).

-I need to get a drink, fast- she mutterd to herself while sitting on one of the stools in the bar. Quinn scaned the room, sweaty drunk couples were dancing in the middle of the club sourround by other equeally sweaty drunk couples.

-Hey, what can I get you?- a sweet voice asked her , behind the counter, Quinn turn to the source of the voice only to came face to face with one Rachel Berry.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm sorry for the delay and the mistakes, all mine those. Again if you would have any suggestions or comments or you just wanna tell me how I rocks/sucks don't forget to review. Another thing i have a great answer to my last chapter, you are all on top on my christmas presents list! and for my first reviewr EVER, you are the best.

dissclamer:I don't own glee... yet. key word: YET

* * *

><p>-Berry? what the hell are you doing here?- the other girl didn't answer she just opened and close her mouth , suddenly she seems to snap out of her trance and finally said something.<p>

- Umm, Quinn hi, I'm umm you know...- Quinn rolled her eyes.

-Get to the point, Rupaul- that seems to be the breaking point for the tiny brunett.

-You know what Quinn? I shouldn't even be talking to you, you don't deserve and answer for me. You bullie me, slushie me, draw pornograpich pictures of me, and you have the nerve to asked for answers? Fuck off, you don't deserve anything from me, just hate. So it would be nice if you turn around and get the hell out of here- with that the tiny diva turn around to another client. Quinn stand there struck by the brunett's answer, Berry had stood up to her. Well indeed there was a first time for everything. But in her mind, another no so obvious thought start to form: when the midget got angry she looked _hot_. "What the hell? HOT? this freaking club is doing something weird to me, Nuh uh honey thats all you, and you are...?, I'm you well a part of you your subconcien if you want, Ok... i don't care who the fuck you are but shut up!, ohh you don't like being call on liking Rachel?, I don't like her, Yes you do or you wouldn't be having your subconcious talking to you, I will go now so if you would be so kind to shut up, Fine but expect another chat! By Quinnie" Definetly the club, she should get out of there. Luckyly for her Santana and her have taken the blonde's car to the place while Britanny met them there.

Quinn step outside the club while typing a message to the latina. The reply was a simple "ok" to her explanation of why leaving. The blonde navigate throw the parking lot and just as she spot her car, she also spot the litlle diva. Rachel wave goodby to the guards in the entrance and walk to her..._motorcicle?..._definetly hot "told ya Quinnie!, shut up" Quinn glance at the brunett just as she was puting the helmet on, then start the engine and leave the parking lot. The ex-cherrio was, once again, struck by Rachel, she wanted to know who this girl was, there was someone else pass the argyl and the animal sweaters.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBF

By the end of the weakend Quinn have manage to create a plan that she shortly title: "The plan to get to konw Rachel Berry and learn who she truly is and befriend her" clearly naming things wasn't her streanght.

Monday come quickly and Quinn strat TPGKRBLWSTBH, is was still shorter than the hole name. She start being nice to the brunett. While walkig pass her Quinn smile creating a rather confuse diva.

-Hi Rach- Quinn wave and continue walking down the hall. Rachel just stare at her, she tried to forget about her encounter whit the blonde on Friday, but it was becoming extremly hard to do so.

The day was painfully slow to both girls, but finally it was time for Glee. Quinn couldn't pay attention to Mr. Schue rambling about some 80' stars or something, her eyes were glue on the brunett who sat infront of her. She whished she have a chance to talking to the brunett outside school, maybe go to her house? "so you can kiiisss heeerr and looooveee heeerrr!, you really need to shup up!, Never... to much fun watching you trying to deny the truth, I'm going to listened to Mr Schue now so stop talking!"

-So I've decide to do duets again! But this time I will choose the partners and remember that you should sing some modern rock!- he said looking to happy. It seems he wasn't talking about the usual after all- the couples this time are: Mercedes and Lauren, Kurt and Santana, Britanny and Tina, Quinn and Rachel, Puck and Mike so that leaves Finn and Sam.

Quinn was mentally doing a happy dance, not because she liked Rachel just because she would found and answer much sooner this way "Keep telling yourself that!" The blonde looked towards the brunett who didn't say anything about the arrengement.

Mr Schue dismiss them but the ex-cheerio stay behind hoping to talk to the diva. Rachel sight and started walking towards the piano clearly not realising she was alone, she sat down and touch lightly the keys.

-Rachel...- Quinn almost whisperd. The brunett turn her head towards the other girl and scowled.- I was wondering if...umm... maybe whe could talk about the assigment...-

-No we can't, I'm not going to do anything with you- Thay accually hurt the blonde- I wasn't going to say anything today to not ruin the mood everyone was in, but I don't care about the assigment I won't sing with you nor see you after school.

-But why?

- I wasnt clear on friday? I don't freaking trust you, Quinn, you have bullie me since I set foot on the hell hole. You walk around all migthy as if it's a right to torture people. But you hide behind your dresses and gold cross, I have seen you happy when we perform in jeans and you don't have to wear your usual clothing. You fool yourself, you fool everyone but you don't fool me. Maybe if you start being truth to yourself maybe just maybe we have a chance to befriends, but until that moment struck you stay the hell away from me!- when she finish her rant, Rachel gather all her belongins and leave the choir room.

Once again the blonde could only close her hanging mouth and start planning her next move seems that TPGKRBLWSTBH was on hold for the moment. Quinn leave the choir room whit the head down and silent tears fall from her eyes.

Unknown to our girls, they weren't the only ones left behind, from the inside on Mr Schue's office a lonely latina made her way out. She and Q might not have a normal friendship but they were always there for each other so maybe it was time she start acting as a friend.


End file.
